It Never Ends
by Mikachuux3
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries, but there's a better one inside. But in general, the story includes Andy Beirsack, Ronnie Radke, Max Green .. etc. ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**It Never Ends ….**

In life you can't get always what you want. Whether its for a family, true love, talent, what ever it is -you have to work to get it. Sometimes you may die trying to make your wish come true and others end successful. The journey is hard, however life… is harder. You just got to get through it. You only have one life to live….So might as well live it. But remember; Keep your hopes up high, and your head down low. Because the journey never ends.

**Chapter One: My So Called Life **

I touched my mom's picture gently across the frame. Nothing lasts forever. Not a toy, boyfriend, food, **nothing!** Of course the one to know that was me, Sophie. I have been living with my father Greg, my whole life. My mom Jane committed suicide after trying to kill me when I was 7. Turns out she had a mental disorder that caused her brutalness towards me. However, even throughout her craziness I loved her deeply and I still do. "Sophie hurry up!" My dad screamed from down the stairs. "You're going to be late to school!" He quickly added. I snapped out of it and grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs. Before exiting the door I screamed "Bye Grandma!" and ran into my dad's new car. I loved his car; it was a navy blue 2011 Mustang that was soon to be mine. Greg quickly exited the drive way and was on the road.

"Why?" I whispered while looking out the window.

"Why what?" my dad asked.

"Why did mom do what she did? Why did she try to kill me? What did I ever do to her?" I asked as I turned my face towards him.

"Soph," he sighed, "It's too complicated to explain right now and you're still very young to understand" he quickly added as he parked his car in front of the school.

"That's what you said when I was seven. And if you excuse me I'm off to hell right now." I said as I opened the car door and came out of the car. As I closed the car door he said "Sophie" But I cut him off when I closed the door. I took a deep breath and walked into school.

I wasn't young. I've been waiting nine years for him to tell me! I think that's enough time to fully understand. I walked quietly into school. "Hey Sophie" my friend Juliet said as she lay to the locker next to mine. "Guess what?" She asked me as she played with her nails.

"What" I asked her ask I closed my locker and lay against my locker.

"Tyler gave me two tickets" She said with a smirk.

"Two tickets to what?" I asked her.

"To the Black Veil Bride's concert" She smiled with joy.

"Good for both of you" I said as I rolled my eyes. They always did things together, she almost never had time for me. It annoyed me.

"No you retard" she said as she grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "For you and me" I opened my eyes wide and stayed there for a minute sinking in the information.

"Ah!" I screamed of excitement. Everyone turned their eyes on me. "Look somewhere else" I screamed out and they all continued to do what they were doing before. "No way!" I whispered to her.

"Yes way!" She squeaked as we entered English across the hall.

I always sat in the, the last row, away from the teacher's desk. Juliet sat next me on my right and the seat on my left was always taken by an unfamiliar face. In the back I could always do as I pleased, no one bothered you, especially the teacher. "Alright settle down class" spoke as he rose from his desk. "Today we are going to be learning art of English Literature!" he spoke with excitement. However, everyone else sighed loudly. That's when someone walked through the door and everyones eye turned to him.

He was tall and yet slim. He had dark brown layered hair whos' bangs swept over his eyes. The strage guy was wearing black skinny jeans with a white stud belt and a normal leather jacket. Aswell as a bookbag swung over his shoulders; he was obviously a student. turned around to face the young mad who stood awkwardly by the door.

"Are you a new student?" Mr. Rowser asked.

"Yes." The guy spoke.

"Maxwell Green?" the teacher read across the pink slip that the boy was holding onto earlier.

"Max." The guy spoke.

"Huh?" The teacher looked at Max with a confused expression. I rolled my eyes.

"I perpher to be called Max." The new kid stated.

"Oh, well then welcome to English Max." Mr. Rowser. "You may take a seat next to Sophie right over there." He pointed at the seat to the left of me.

Max slowly walked towards the desk and flug his bookbag to the floor next to his seat. Which almost hit me, but I ignored it and just flew him a welcoming smile at him. He flipped his hair back, revealing his beautiful green eyes that stared down at me. After a moment, he smiled back and took a seat. I thought to myself, why cover such beautiful eyes? But yet again, his total appearance made him look intensly mysterious. Which I found so appealing.

Even through Max intensity, one particular guy stole my attention. A pair of electric blue eyes with grey undertones caught my attention. His skin was pale white and his figure was slim and tall. His pitch black choppy hair was teased and his two snake bite piercings made you turn your attention towards his rosey pink lips. He was beautiful, no, beyond gorgeous. Andy and I had been in the same school since the seventh grade and even had a fling the exact same year. However in eigth grade, he became a stranger. Who knows if he even notices that I still exsist. But I would always close my eyes and deeply wish that he still remembers me. He sat one row ahead and one desk to the right; praticaly right infront of me. Even when he took the smallest glance at me, a piece of me would die.

"Don't stare to hard." A person whispered over my shoulder which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. When I looked at who it was, it was Max. I giggled.

"Ah, so he talks" I teased.

"Hey, I just got here." He defended himself which made me chuckle.

"Are you two done?" Mr. Roswer spoke from acroos the room. Everyone looked at Max and I. I sat there, speechless. I took a quick glance at Andy who was staring too.

"Sorry" I managed to say, Max chuckled.

"Don't push it." The teacher spoke back, getting back to work on the board. I looked back at Andy who was still looking at me. His eyes met mine. That's when he flashed me a crooked smile. Before he turned away, I smiled back. But inside I was screaming of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Butterflies burst in my stomach at the sight of Sophie smiling back at me. In order to hide my nerves, I turned away, facing the board once again. To be honest she had always made me nervous . Yeah I stopped talking to her, but I had my reasons.

I couldn't help but be nervous. As years went by, she got even more beautiful. Her straight blonde hair had grew into razored choppy layers, and a fringe that slightly covered her gorgeous emerald eyes. Which were outlined with eye liner to made them "pop". Her childish innocence was gone and all that was left was complete and utterly beauty. Something I couldn't ignore ….

"Okay guys" spoke. "A big part of english literature, is Shakespeare himself!" He spoke with such amusement, the kind that annoyed me. "Now, who knows his most famous work?" He asked as his eyes scattered around the room, finding absoloutely no hands raised. However, he just simply smiled at the class, ofcourse, after teaching for years he had gotten use to the laziness of our generation. "That's right! The romantic tradgety of true love, Romeo and Juliet." He smiled as I hissed loudly, everyone looked at me, but I just ignored their stares. "Since everyone seems to have such a 'liking' to this story, we're going to have a project based on it." He spoked in a sarcastic voice that was followed by a sinical smile that quite frankly creeped me out.

After an awkward silence, he continued. "Romeo and Juliet are two very different people who came from two very different worlds. She was rich and he was not. She was considered royalty and he was not. However, they fall in love. I thought it would be fun to recreate some scenes. There will be Romeos and Juliets. This a two partner project, but don't worry. You won't have to stress on choosing your partner because I have done it for you." My stomache rose into my throat. I hated when a teacher chose your partners. And in this case, if it was a stranger this would be incredibly awkward. However, I was hoping that the stranger would be Sophie.

As read through the list of names, my heart beated faster and my adreliline rose. "Andy" He paused and stared at me. Making this even more dramatic. "your partner is.." His fingers traced down the page with his finger tips. "Your with…" He squinted, annoying me even more. I wanted to know already. He looked back at me and smiled "Sophie" he glanced at her, and so did I. Her eyes wide and full of suprise, as everyone stared at her. I was just as surprised as she was. I never got what I wanted, but that seemed to change today. I smiled at her, trying to make her atleast comftable with the situation. But her half smile kind of disappointed me. Did she really not want to be paired with me? Was I that fucked up to her? I sighed, turning away from her and scribbling on my notebook as continued to announce the partners. Just when I thought this could be fun, my past came to kick me in the ass.


End file.
